1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for strengthening pelvic floor muscles, and more particularly, a device for strengthening pelvic floor muscles which can strengthen pelvic floor muscles through electrical stimulation of an ordinary low frequency pulse to provide various improvement effects of a human body, for example, a health promotion function such as smooth defecation, an improvement of sexual function, prevention and treatment of urinary incontinence and a massage of a prostate area.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Various types of therapy devices for repeatedly applying electrical stimulation generated using a low frequency pulse to a human body to promote various effects have been conceived of and utilized.
In such conventional therapy devices, a user sits on a holder having a low frequency pulse generating unit and a therapy site is in contact with the holder. The therapy device having the above structure and utilizing an electrical signal processing has been conceived of and filed as a patent application.
Muscles corresponding to the bottom of the pelvis are known as pelvic floor muscles, and therapy devices utilizing a low frequency pulse have been conceived of as known methods for strengthening the pelvic floor muscles. In addition, various kinds of devices have been developed and utilized according to the therapy sites of human body and the intended use.
However, studies and research on a mechanical structure suitable for a device which can easily strengthen the pelvic floor muscles through general home use and for an effective low frequency pulse have not been performed, and only an effect caused by applying the low frequency can be expected.
Some of the devices according to the conventional technology have a structure to be inserted into a vagina of woman. However, this kind of device is disadvantageous in that it is difficult to use this kind of device, a man cannot utilize this device and this device has a vulnerable mechanism.